


Want

by Auto_Berserk



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auto_Berserk/pseuds/Auto_Berserk
Summary: No importa el por qué o el cómo llegó a esa situación, solo tiene que dejarse llevar.





	Want

**_Son tus labios en mi cuerpo_**  
**_ecos de la piel que acaricias_**  
 ** _Son tus manos, tus palabras_**  
 ** _el anhelo y el placer…_**

-Espera…no debemos…aquí-dijo entrecortadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Que no debamos no significa que no podamos- respondió continuando con sus caricias.

-Jazz- el bot enfoco su visor en el-¿Tu… tú me quieres?-

El espía lo miro confundido ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?- ¿Por qué otra razón haría esto contigo?

-No lo sé- respondió sin  mirar al bot en su regazo.

Jazz se inclinó hasta que el espacio entre sus rostros era mínimo –Te quiero Percy-dijo antes de besar al mech rojo, este lo abrazó con fuerza.- Entonces ¿Continuamos?

Perceptor miro sobre su hombro cerciorándose de que la puerta del laboratorio estuviera cerrada para después asentir algo nervioso.

Las manos del oficial de operaciones especiales retomaron su labor sobre el cuerpo del científico, Perceptor se recostó más en la silla a causa del peso de Jazz sobre el mientras se estremecía por las caricias de este.

-Mhh…ah Jazz- gimió el científico cuando el Porsche pasó su lengua por el microscopio de su modo alterno lentamente hasta su cuello junto con toques en su zona pélvica.

-Shh, no quieres que nos descubran ¿cierto?-susurro el espía en su audio

-N-no, pero…-murmuro mientras sus dedos acariciaban los costados de la cadera del bot bicolor. Realmente estaba ansioso por continuar pero aún no estaba del todo seguro de porque Jazz lo había elegido y también estaba el asunto de que alguien podría atraparlos…

-Relájate Percy- le dijo sonriendo sintiendo como las manos del científico exploraban cada vez más abajo de manera suave pero muy placentera, Perceptor seguía delineando la zona pélvica del bot pasando del frente a la parte inferior de manera alternada, atraído por los sonidos que Jazz emitía.

**_Lento el tiempo entre tus dedos_**  
_**tregua del caudal que desatas**_  
 _ **Gira el cuerpo, llamarada:**_  
 _ **recomienza su fragor**_

-¿Me detengo?- pregunto después de que el espía soltó un extraño gemido cuando uno de sus dedos presionó un área en específico.

-No, ha-azlo de nuevo- pidió recostando su procesador en el hombro de su amante. Primus, eso se había sentido tan bien. Perceptor continúo hasta que eventualmente noto como el lubricante comenzaba a resbalar  por sus dedos, eso y la forma en que Jazz gemía lo excitaba en sobremanera.

-¿P-Percy?                                                                                 

-¿Mhmm?

-¿Estás listo?

-Eso creo-murmuro, escucho su propio panel retractarse dejando salir su cable totalmente activo.

Jazz se tomó un momento para observar a su compañero, su rostro estaba casi tan rojo como su armadura y miraba hacia la nada-Mírame Perceptor-pidió suavemente. El mech lentamente enfoco sus ópticos en ese deportivo cuerpo que tanto le gustaba y sonrió tímidamente.-Así está mejor-dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa más entusiasta.

**_De tus manos a mis manos_**  
_**una sola piel infinita**_  
 _ **Cuerpo franco de la noche**_  
 _ **de tus dedos a mi voz**_

-Ahh…-gimió Jazz al bajar lentamente sobre el miembro del científico. Por un momento pensó que este se sobrecargaría de inmediato por la forma en que se aferraba a los bordes del asiento. Cuando noto que se relajó tenía una expresión de agotamiento muy graciosa.

-Tranquilo Percy, o vas a perderte toda la diversión- jadeo el espía sonriendo y comenzó a moverse provocando las primeras olas de placer para ambos.

-Ohh Jazz…-gruño cerca de su audio- Te quiero tanto…

Al ritmo en que aumentaban las embestidas les era más difícil mantenerse callados, Perceptor sentía las manos de Jazz aferrarse a su cuello mientras continuaba incrementando la fricción entre sus cuerpos hasta el punto de casi dejarse llevar por la sensación de presión en su cable y los gemidos que el espía intentaba reprimir, aunque era una opción deliciosamente tentadora no podía despegar la vista de los reflejos del monitor…

* * *

 

Wheeljack caminaba por los solitarios pasillos del Arca sin prestar mucha atención a otra cosa que no fueran sus pensamientos sobre planes para futuros inventos hasta llegar al laboratorio. Tecleo el código de acceso esperando que la puerta se abriera, le extraño un poco la obscuridad del lugar pues suponía que Perceptor se encontraba trabajando… estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando lo visualizo recargando sentado frente a un computador junto con el oficial de operaciones especiales. Lentamente regreso a la salida, ahora entendía a que se referían los gemelos con los “ruidos raros” que salían del laboratorio, por suerte ellos no sabían cómo abrir la puerta.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que escribí esto, solo que no tenía muchas ganas de subirlo.
> 
> Los personajes y la canción no me pertenecen, pero igual les recomiendo está última porque esto se baso en ella. (Ecos de la piel-Santa Sabina)


End file.
